Modern American culture views a healthy looking tan as a symbol of beauty. Thus a great deal of time, money and effort is put into achieving and keeping a healthy looking tan. The natural tanning process known as sunbathing can consume hours of one's time each week. Furthermore, because the sun travels across the sky and provides only unidirectional ultraviolet rays, it is difficult to get an even tan by sunbathing. In addition, most climates allow sunbathing only during the summer months creating a necessity for an alternative method for use during the fall and winter months. Commercial tanning facilities solve these problems but not without creating some of their own. For instance, commercial tanning facilities are expensive and in many cases a great distance from the home, particularly to rural residents. Ordinary home sunlamps, while being inexpensive and convenient, are unidirectional and cannot promote an even tan which requires multidirectional ultraviolet rays. Thus, there is a real need for a tanning apparatus which is convenient, inexpensive, efficient and which can provide multidirectional ultraviolet rays.